


And The Small Things Become Big

by DeepDarkOceanDepths



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick’s a talon, Gen, IDK there’s probably more stuff to add, the batfam gets weirded out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkOceanDepths/pseuds/DeepDarkOceanDepths
Summary: This will (hopefully) be little stories of Talon!Dick.**SLOW updates





	1. Eyes Shining In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, plz tell me if it’s trash so I can fix it.

After they got Dick back from the Court of Owls, things were different.

Now, of course, they didn’t expect things to be exactly the same, but there were more changes than expected.

The creepiest of which was Dick’s eyes. As Talon, they were yellow. Not just a soft yellow, no they were neon glow in the dark yellow. After they brought him home and started to acclimate him, they went back to blue. But, they weren’t always blue anymore.

Tim noticed it first.

“And your mask also has updated infrared scanning too.” Tim had been telling Dick of all of the new upgrades to his uniform. Then it happened.

Dick’s eyes flashed yellow.

Tim stumbled back in surprise. “Dick, your eyes, they- they just...”

“Oh.” He said. “Yeah, that happens.” That meant that Bruce probably knew too.

Everyone else freaked when it happened too.

Damian tried to cover it up, but flinched really obviously. Jason yelped, and Babs did a bit of both.

Alfred was the only calm one. But then again, when is he not?

It took a long time for everyone to adjust, and even then it scared them sometimes. After all, who has yellow eyes?

 

Talon.


	2. But The Silence Is Killing Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick doesn’t talk as much after being Talon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long, now you have more.

Cass had grown used to being the quietest one in the family, she never would’ve bet that Dick would be. 

She isn’t surprised when she looks at it from a logical angle. He was trained by the Court to be a silent killer, to barely ever talk. So it isn’t too surprising that he barely talks when he first comes home, but it still feels alien.

She’ll be talking to him, and when she asks him a question, he’ll answer briefly. She’ll leave him an opening to tell one of his famous stories, but he won’t take the bait, just simply nod along.

The manor is quieter without Dick chatttering, and everyone can feel it.

Damian seems the most disturbed, even though he used to complain about Dick’s constant stream of talking.

Dick still smiles his million watt smile and laughs, albeit softer and less, he just doesn’t talk. He warms up to it though, and soon he’ll talk more, just not as much as before. After all, he’s silent and efficient, just like

Talon.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment, I like comments.


End file.
